This maniac is in love with you
by Camille Carstairs
Summary: Un amor en la locura sólo es una condena para los ojos cuerdos que lo miran. Annie ama en su locura esos ojos verde mar


**Hunger Games y sus personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins**

**This**** maniac is in love with you**

_Loco es el hombre que_  
_ha perdido todo menos la razón._

**Gilbert K. Chesterton**

Locura…

Determinado comportamiento que rechazaba las normas sociales establecidas.

Locura…

La loca Annie…

Locura…

Pobre muchacha…

Locura…

La locura era su propia burbuja.

...

...

...

...

...

—Y nuestro tributo femenino es… ¡Annie Cresta!

La burbuja empezaba a formarse a base de las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas sin parar, sus piernas temblaban mientras los agentes de la paz la empujaban para subir las escaleras. Una vez arriba, lo vió, por primera vez en persona, con sus ojos verde mar y su cabello castaño. Cruel es el destino que te presenta el amor cuando estas cerca de los últimos días de tu corta vida.

...

...

...

...

...

— ¿Qué se supone que haga?—el agua salada que brotaba de sus ojos era su constante acompañante desde que su nombre salió en la cosecha—No soy fuerte, ni rápida… ¡Moriré!—temblores se apoderaban de su cuerpo mientras sus irises perdían su pupila.

—Hey, tranquila pequeña, yo te mantendré con vida— una sonrisa que marcaba un hoyuelo era su marca personal—Aparte eres encantadora, sólo debes comprarlos a todos— ojos color verde mar impedían que la burbuja continuara su formación.

...

...

...

...

Sangre, sangre por todos lados, sangre bañaba su cuerpo entero, sangre que era de su compañero de distrito. Sangre que brotó de su cuello al ser decapitado frente a sus ojos. Sangre que enmarcaba la burbuja. La burbuja que tomaba forma. Sangre que hacía que sus ojos miraran en direcciones diferentes.

Un grito desgarrador rompió los cielos.

...

...

...

...

La tierra se movía bajo sus pies, temblaba, y su mente giraba alrededor de todo. La caída dolía pero ya no era capaz de identificar el lugar de donde provenía el dolor.

Agua, agua por todos lado, agua tapándolo todo y ella nadando, lo único que quizás sabia hacer bien. Pataleo y pataleo sin cansancio, en círculos sin rumbo fijo, los cañonazos entumecían sus oídos, anunciaban que la esperaban, esperaban que ella se hundiera, que sus brazos y pies sangraran para así poder sonar con más fuerza. La burbuja cobraba fuerza, se hacia intraspasable.

...

...

...

...

Sus ojos se estaban cerrando, cuando luces llegaron de todas partes y algo levanto su peso mientras ella se abandonaba en su burbuja. Esta la protegería.

—Annie, Annie.

—¡Annie!

Sus ojos miraban direcciones contrarias, sus manos iban a sus oídos, debían taparlos no soportarían ruidos otra vez.

—Annie estas viva. ¡Ganaste Annie!—ojos verde mar pasaban a través de la burbuja, ojos verde mar extendían sus manos y tomaban las suyas para guiarla a no supo donde.

—¡Les presento a la ganadora de los 70º Juegos del Hambre!

...

...

...

...

—Que planea con Annie presidente Snow?

—Nada, ella es una desgracia, quien quisiera tocar a una loca. No vaya a ser contagioso así que mucho cuidado señor Odair.

—Lo tendré.

La burbuja la protegía nuevamente, sonrió al cielo con inmensa alegría.

-— ¿Annie estas bien?—ojos verde mar la abrazaban preocupados, y ella permitía a su burbuja amoldarse a sus brazos.

...

...

...

...

¿Días? ¿Meses? ¿Años? No lo sabía, ella sólo andaba a la par de los ojos verde mar mientras sentía el susurro de la locura al caminar.

Sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, sus manos en su cintura, la burbuja se debilitaba, él la traspasaba.

...

...

...

...

—Vasallaje de los Veinticinco.

—Quarter Quell.

—Finnick Odair— ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué?

—Y nuestro vencedor femenino es… ¡Annie Cresta!—gritó, gritó. Sus manos arañaban su cabeza, la burbuja debe estar a su alrededor no debe romperse

—Me ofrezco voluntario— una voz cálida. Un abrazo reconfortante.

Un abrazo de amor y una promesa de vida y los ojos verde mar partieron mientras sus mejillas se mojaban y sus piernas no resistían.

...

...

...

...

_**Juntos en las aguas, no hay nada que temer**_

_**Cuando las olas rompen alrededor de nosotros, te tengo cerca.**_

_**Yaciendo en mis brazos, eres preciosa como una paloma.**_

_**Estas a salvo aquí en nuestro océano.**_

_**Mi único y verdadero amor.**_

Esa voz, esa voz era lo único que traspasaba su burbuja y llegaba a sus oídos. La voz de los ojos verde mar y recuerdos rodeados de sal. Siguió atando nudos, nudos que la llevarían con él.

...

...

...

...

Todo estaba oscuro, todo era ruidoso, todo era silencioso. ¿Qué pasaba?

Gritos, gritos de dolor. ¿De ella? ¿De alguien más? La burbuja la aislaba. Camisas de fuerza la rodeaban.

Golpes en todas direcciones, brazos arrastrándolas, inerte traslado ¿Por quién? ¿Para qué?

Pasa tras paso ¿A dónde debían llegar?

La llevaron con los ojos verde mar.

Calor, lágrimas, aliento dulce, manos fuertes.

Sus manos juntas, todos el tiempo. La burbuja se debilitaba, se marcaba en cortes. Él la conectaba con la realidad.

...

...

...

...

...

Una boda. Un vestido. Un pastel.

Felicidad y sonrisas decoradas con olas y delfines.

Ojos verde mar mirándola con amor, sólo de ella, sólo de él. La burbuja los cubría a los dos.

Besos como el agua que choca las rocas, manos fuertes con olor a sal. Rodeándola. Acercándola. Rompiendo la burbuja.

Entrega más allá de la razón, nadando en la locura y la pasión.

...

...

...

...

...

La despedida. Despedida en busca de un océano sin tiburones. Promesas de paseos de a tres. De a tres.

Lagrimas. Llamas. Explosión. Ojos grises sin alma anunciando la muerte de otras cientas.

Dolor. Que no mitiga. La burbuja, la burbuja la protegería.

Ruidos, ruidos extraños que sus ojos no dejaban cerrar.

La burbuja protegería al nuevo delfín que surcaría el océano.

Acurrucarse en soledad.

En sueños llegaban de nuevo esos ojos verde mar.

—Quiéreme.

—Cuídame.

—Protégeme.

—Ámame.

...

...

...

...

...

Dolor, en todo el cuerpo. Blanco, blanco en todos lados, blanco en las personas. Más dolor. Sorpresa. Liberación.

La burbuja se resquebrajo en mil pedazos, esos ojos verde mar estaban de vuelta. Nunca la dejaron. Sus nudos eran demasiado fuertes para deshacerse.

Sonrisas sinceras salieron de su boca, y sus ojos divisaron un pequeño hoyuelo en medio de gorjeos.

...

...

...

...

Fin

...

...

...

...

Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, espero le guste al que lo lea y me deje algún comentario o critica lo apreciaría mucho.

Gracias por leer. Y los puntos suspensivos están ahí por que aunque en word use los esos signos que parece mayor y menor fanfiction lo borra. Si alguien me lo explicara se lo agradecería mucho.

Saludos.


End file.
